jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Incident (films)
The InGen Incident (also known as the Isla Nublar Incident) is one of the biggest catastrophes in the Jurassic Park series, as well as the most famous, and takes place during the first film/novel. Based on the novel, the incident takes place during the full moon, which must have been August 18th, also stated to be a Friday. However, according to the game Jurassic Park: Trespasser, it took place on August 27th, 1989, yet the film states that it took place on June 11th, 1993. Novel Canon People Involved The people involved here is Dennis Nedry and the BioSyn. Because Dennis Nedry have a financial problem, he was paid by the BioSyn to smuggle dinosaur embryo. When he got the embryos, he shut down all the security around the park. That is why many dinosaurs escaped. Dinosaurs Involved Movie Canon After Dennis Nedry initiated a computer virus that shut down the park's security, enabling him to steal dinosaur embryos for InGen's rival genetics company, the loss of power caused the island's dinosaur population to escape and wreck havoc throughout the park. John Hammond's dream park was quickly transformed into a living nightmare and the rest of his endorsement team was trapped. As Nedry tries to transport the stolen embryos to Miles Chadwick at the East Dock, his jeep crashes and he is killed by a venomous Dilophosaurus, causing him to drop the canister. The lost embryo canister, resembling a Barbasol shaving can, was later discovered by Nima Cruz, who was employed by BioSyn in case Nedry failed. However, after she and Chadwick recovered the canister, the Dilophosaurs attacked and killed Chadwick. They were scared off by Troodon, who bit and poisoned Nima in the process. People Involved Endorsment Team *Dr. Alan Grant *Dr. Ellie Sattler * Dr. Ian Malcolm *Donald Gennaro (killed by Rexy*) *Lex Murphy (Personal guest of Hammond) *Tim Murphy (Personal guest of Hammond) Jurassic Park Employees Main article: Jurassic Park Employees *John Hammond (killed by Procompsognathus*) *Dennis Nedry (killed by Dilophosaurus) *John "Ray" Arnold (killed by Velociraptors) *Dr. Henry Wu (killed by Velociraptors*) *Ed Regis (killed by Juvinile Tyrannosaur) *Dr. Gerald Harding *Robert Muldoon (killed by Velociraptors*) *Carlos *Jurassic Park Security Guard 1 (killed by Velociraptors) *Jimmy (killed by Velociraptors) *Ramón *Dr. Laura Sorkin (killed by Tylosaurus) *David Banks (killed by Velociraptors, probably Troodons) *Barney *Maria *3 Tican Maintenance Employees (at least) Other Authorized Personnel *Jess Harding *Billy Yoder (killed by Rexy) *Oscar (killed by Velociraptors) *Linares (shot by Vargas) *Garza (shot by Vargas) *Vargas (killed by Troodon) *Daniel Cafaro (killed by Troodon) Unauthorized Personnel *Miles Chadwick (killed by Dilophosaurus) *Nima Cruz (killed by Rexy, if you save the embryos) An * means that this character died in one incarnation (novel, movie), but survived in the other. Dinosaurs Involved Note: All dinosaurs were wiped out during the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing. * Dilophosaurus **All Juveniles * Tyrannosaurus **1 Adult named Rexy (killed in novel) **1 Juvenile (novel only) * Velociraptor **The Big One (film/game only) ***2 Subordinates (film/game only) **Scarred Raptor Leader (film/game only) ***4 Subordinates (film/game only) **Clarence (novel only) ***34 Others (novel only) * Herrerasaurus **1 Pack * Compsognathus/Procompsognathus **1 Pack of 49 animals * Troodon pectinodon (Species IG74726f6f646f6e) **1 Pack * Tylosaurus (Mosasaurus) **1 Adult * Triceratops **Lady Margaret (film/game only) ***1 Herd ****Bakhita (film/game only) *Parasaurolophus **Private Herd owned by Laura Sorkin Appearances *''Jurassic Park (novel)'' *''Jurassic Park (film)'' **''All game incarnations of the film'' *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' Gallery JP-DinoDNA1.jpg JP-DinoDNA2.jpg Images-3.jpeg JP-WhenDinosaursRuled.jpg Jurassic park tyrannosaurus.jpg T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rex Escapes.jpg Vhdjkvfgdjkvfbn21326.JPG Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:Jurassic Park (novel) Category:Events